Industrial and household surface cleaning is an undesirable but necessary function requiring repetitive and wasted motion. Depending on the variety of surfaces and stains encountered during cleaning, many different types of cleaning solutions are needed to effectively clean them. Thus, specific products must be located, adjusted to the proper spray application, and then sprayed on the surface to be cleaned. Once the solution is sprayed on the surface, the solution dissolves the stains, which are then both manually removed from the surface. This process involves repeated motions that can be frustrating to the person who is using them; particularly if the correct type of cleaning agent was not selected initially or if the absorbent material to remove the solution was not readily available. A garment that contains all the necessary types of cleaning solutions for stains encountered will save time and effort. Additionally, instead of using towels, rags, sponges, or some other absorbent materials to remove the residual waste from the surface, a mechanism to vacuum up residual waste would further make the cleaning chore more efficient.